fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Miyazaki Yuka
Years Old |height= 160cm |formergroup= Nogizaka46 |formerteam= 1st Generation |debuted= June, 2011 / 1st Generation |graduated= February, 2017 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Miyazaki Yuka was a member of Nogizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: Looking at Illustrated Encyclopedias of the Universe, Becoming blank * Specialty: Baseball Announcements, Piano * Strong Point: Can quickly understand other people's feelings * Weak Point: Weak at memorizing something * Favorite Colors: pastel color, especially pink pastel * Favorite Subject: Math * Scared of: Ghosts, Roller coasters * Favorite manga: One Piece * Favorite character: My Melody Kikilala. * Favorite Animal: Dogs * Favorite Food: Mushrooms, Konyaku ice cream, Caramel popcorn, Konjac, Freeze-dried Tofu * Least Favorite Food: Apple pie * Favorite drink: Ishikawa prefecture's citrus cider. * Favorite Clothes Line: dazzlin, titty & co., Jouetie * Likes: Flat shoes, piercings, pastel colors * Has an older brother and a younger sister. * Has dogs named Kuu-chan and Milk. * Started playing the piano at the age of 5 and continued learning until age 15. * In the past, she made baseball announcements. * Would like to go to France and see the Louvre Art museum. She'd also like to go to the South Pole. * Likes flat shoes because she believes it's dangerous wearing high heels, as you might fall. * Thinks people who have piercings are 'stylish.' However, she's too scared to get piercings herself. * Uses La Sana, a hair essence, to make her hair smooth. * Has said herself that she has very bad eyesight, thus is almost always wearing contacts. * Likes Pokopan (a cell phone game). * Often yells, “Heeeey! What’re you DOOOING! Hurry it up!” but she is definitely not angry. * On March 25, 2012, she participated in the Dai 2 Kai Forest Award NEW FACE Audition, performing Otsuka Ai's "Planetarium". Despite not getting placed, she received the Samantha Thavasa Award, also known as the Promotional Award. After winning the award, she received bi-weekly lessons in Tokyo. * On February 9, 2016, it was announced that she injured the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) in her right foot, which took up to three weeks to heal and limited her to performing from a chair during that time. * On February 9, 2017, it was announced that she would be a model in the evelyn 2017 SS Catalog. * On April 13, 2017, she announced she would appear as a catalog model for evelyn once again, and she and the store collaborated for the first time to design clothes. The collaborative dresses were sold online from April 14 and in-stores from April 22. She also held storefront events on May 4 in Umeda and May 5 in Harajuku. * On January 10, 2019, she appeared as a guest on the TV Kanazawa program Tonari no Telekin-chan where it was announced that she has joined as a semi-regular personality. * On January 25, 2019 she was announced as a model for Án MILLE's 2019 SS Collection catalog. * On May 7, 2019, it was announced that she collaborated with Án MILLE to design a long cotton dress that would be released in stores on May 16. * On May 22, 2019, she released her second solo photobook, titled Tsunagu. * On June 13, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * On June 16, 2019, had her last broadcast as a host for the Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club radio show. * On July 16, 2019, she was announced as the model for Án MILLE's 2019 AW catalog. * On September 20, 2019, she opened an official Twitter account. * From November 20 to November 24, 2019 she will perform in the stage play Okusuri no Kusuri. * Graduated on the first day of Nogizaka46 5th YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE, February 20, 2017 (Announcement: October 19, 2016) Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' Category:Nogizaka46 Graduates Category:Nogizaka46 1st Generation Category:1994